1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational devices and toys, and more specifically, educational toys for toilet training that are compactable for storage when not in use.
2. General Background and State of the Art
The toilet training products that exist today tend to focus on the child (i.e. infant/toddler/preschooler) learning to toilet train on a toy version of a “flush toilet” where the toy version of the toilet has no flushing mechanism and drainpipe. Whether using the toy version toilet or an actual toilet, traditional toilet training methods involve the child being required to sit in an “adult style” manner over the toilet bowl wherein the child is facing away from the toilet's cistern or flushing mechanism components. Sitting in this manner substantially reduces the child's sensory and cognitive perception of the physical presence and functionality of the flush toilet. By attempting to teach children to use the toilet in this adult style, children ultimately have less appreciation of the toilet and may establish an early aversion towards using the toilet. Training that requires adult style toilet use only further delays the child's potty training and provokes greater anxiety in the parent and child. Traditional training results in parents spending more money on diapers and ineffective training products.
A child who learns how to say “no” coupled with a child's early reasoning skills are further delayed in their training because they are capable of expressing refusal to use a flush toilet. Such aversion for a flush toilet may arise from the child having a very limited perception and appreciation of the flush toilet. Jean Piaget (the world renowned child psychologist) spoke of Object Constancy, which explains that to a child, an object that he/she cannot see does not exist. When a child begins to use a flush toilet or toy version of a toilet and is instructed to turn their back away from the toilet during its use, the toilet immediately ceases to exist in their minds. Their purpose of sitting on the toilet is lost. No reward or motivation is offered to have the child sit and engage with the toilet long enough to increase their sensory and cognitive perception of the flush toilet. Offering a reward or motivation to spend more time on the toilet with a greater perception of the toilet will allow the child to become more familiar with the toilet and resolve the problems that are encountered using the traditional methods of toilet training.
The toilet training products that exist today tend to focus on the child learning to toilet train on a toy version of a flush toilet or by sitting “adult style” on a flush toilet with some type of child seat insert. While some of these products are constructed with playful colors and shapes, the child ultimately loses focus of the flush toilet because the adult style use of the toilet effectively eliminates all view and perception of the toilet.
Toilet training adult style also has its risks which make the parent and child more anxious each time they train. The toilet lid may inadvertently fall on to the child. In some instances, a child may fall into the toilet bowl since there is nothing the child can hold on to for added support and security. Keeping the child focused on the toilet lid, flushing mechanism, or cistern as well as securing the toilet lid from falling down would reduce or eliminate such risk, and thus eliminate the anxiety. With less fear, the child would learn to appreciate the use of the flush toilet.
Even after children learn how to use the flush toilet, they often later refuse to go back on the toilet. Children do not associate using the flush toilet with reward and entertainment. Children exhibit regressive behavior in using the flush toilet and parents are often forced to buy diapers such as “Pull Ups®” diapers for toddlers and pre-school children, in order to offset many “mistakes” children may encounter. An internet search for “toilet training” demonstrates that “Pull Ups®” are also one of the first hits for sponsored websites which demonstrates how the market has responded to the parent's insecurity about the inadequacies in flush toilet training.
It is desirable to have a device that will help a child realize the existence of a flush toilet through the reward of fun and enjoyment. Further, the desired device would build a positive association and durable long-lasting lesson thereby making parents feel more secure with their child's toilet training.